This invention relates to a bank note processing machine such as a bank note dispensing machine, a bank note sorting machine or the like which has therein a cassette or cartridge for accommodating a plurality of bank notes or paper money in line.
A cassette used in a conventional cassette-type bank note processing machine forms a simple box for accommodating many bank notes in line. Such a cassette is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,456. In this Patent, when the cassette is set or loaded in the main body of a bank note processing machine, the foremost bank note in the cassette contacts feed rollers and gate rollers. In this case, when the cassette is taken out from the machine with some bank notes being left in the cassette, the foremost one of the remaining bank notes in the cassette is stopped halfway in a state where the front end of the foremost bank note is held by the gate rollers or two belts forming a bank note conveying path. Therefore, as the cassette is gradually separated from the machine, the foremost bank note in the cassette is left in the machine or is torn off.
Furthermore, there is a problem that the bank notes in the cassette may be discharged therefrom by illicit means the cassette is placed outside the machine. To avoid this, the cassette must be completely locked to cause the cassette to become complicated and heavy.
The problem may be solved, if feed rollers, gate rollers, belts for bank note conveying paths and a drive motor for driving the above rollers and belts are incorporated into the cassette. However, this causes the cassette to become very heavy and difficult to handle. In addition, the electric system associated with the drive motor must be incorporated into the cassette together with the above rollers and belts. The electric system for the motor and some electric parts is apt to have a trouble while the cassette is loaded in or taken out from the machine many times.